


If Only Once

by eclst



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Makoto and Haruka were not childhood friends, Romance, Somewhat Future Fish But No
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclst/pseuds/eclst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a model citizen, Makoto Tachibana is what many lack--selfless. All it takes is a set of deep blue eyes to make him rethink it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only Once

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: EggDropSoup

“Thanks for coming with me today, Kisumi.” Makoto smiled at Kisumi who was walking with his eyes to the sky and hands behind his head.

 

Kisumi turned his attention to Makoto and grinned. “You would do the same.” And added mischievously, “Besides, I’m looking forward to all the cuties.”

 

Makoto frowned in disapproval. “Kisumi! I’m going to be coaching children!”

 

Kisumi laughed. “You kill me, Makoto!” He shook his head. “Only you would think that. I meant the older crowd. There’s bound to be some around.” Makoto made an “O” shape with his mouth in understanding.

 

Kisumi sighed as he poked Makoto’s forehead. “And don’t frown. It doesn’t suit your pretty face.”

 

“Kisumi!” Makoto blushed.

 

Kisumi laughed as they continued their walk to the Iwatobi swim club.

 

 

//

 

“Coach Tachibana has taken time from his busy schedule as a firefighter to volunteer at our beautiful Iwatobi swim club,” Coach Sasabe mentioned proudly. “So please. _Please_ be good,” he added as he eyed each and every one of the kids. After all, he knew well what they could be capable of.

 

Makoto was nervous and did the first thing that came to mind. “It’s a pleasure to meet you all!”

He bowed and Kisumi chuckled in amusement from the stands.

 

The children giggled and whispered amongst themselves at his behavior. Coach Sasabe cleared his throat. “Right.” He clapped. “Well off to practice.”

 

For his first day as coach, Makoto did well. He started with some warm-ups, discussed the importance of safety (in a thoroughly matter no less), and ended it with the practice of some basic strokes. The only problem, he wasn’t expecting to be this tired. His daily workout regimen didn’t compare. Not one bit.

 

Makoto sighed as he looked towards the pool. “You did better than I expected.” Coach Sasabe interrupted his thoughts. “Coach!” Makoto stood up. His back was straight, as if he was ready for inspection.

 

Sasabe waved his hand. “No need for formalities.” Makoto sat back down. Coach Sasabe followed. “The children seemed to have liked you, Tachibana. They were well behaved. Surprisingly.”

 

Makoto smiled sheepishly. “I’ve been told to have a gift for children.”

 

Sasabe nodded in agreement. “I can see that.”

 

Sasabe looked at his watch and stood up. “Well, enjoy the rest of your evening and no hurry. Stay as long as you want.” He pointed to Kisumi who was making his way towards them. “Your friend can stay too. Just tell him to be more discreet. I got a few complains already.”

 

Makoto blushed in embarrassment. “I’m so s—”

 

“Don’t be bashful, Tachibana. You guys are still young.” Sasabe started walking away. He snapped his finger as he remembered. “The Iwatobi swim team uses our pool every night around this time, so don’t let them scare you. Especially that Nanase kid.” He waved goodbye.

 

“He seems pretty chill for a coach.” Kisumi sat next to Makoto.

 

“A contrast to Captain Akiyama.” Makoto added.

 

Kisumi pondered for a few and nodded. “You might have a point.” He stretched his arms and legs. “So what now?”

 

Makoto looked to the pool. “I haven’t done laps in ages.”

 

Kisumi stood up and started walking towards the pool. “Then go.”

 

Makoto followed. “I thought you don’t like pools?”

 

Kisumi shook his head. “I don’t.” He sat on the edge, his feet now in the water. “But I don’t mind just sitting here.” He looked around. “It’s quiet.”

 

Makoto glanced as well. “It is nice.” He stretched. “Might as well.” He made his way into the water. “Coach Sasabe said the city’s swim team practices here at night.”

 

Kisumi raised an eyebrow. “No kidding. “ A pause. “I wonder…”

 

Makoto rolled his eyes as he turned to do some laps around the pool. He knew were Kisumi’s mind was heading.

 

Makoto exhaled as he resurfaced. “Not bad, Makoto.” Kisumi’s said as his hand was resting on his chin.

 

“Not bad for someone who is rusty you mean.” Makoto got out of the pool.

 

“I didn’t say that.” Kisumi stood up.

 

Makoto looked to the clock and sighed.

 

“Maybe they’re running late,” Kisumi mentioned.

 

“Huh?”

 

Kisumi chuckled. “I know you wanted to see the swim team in action.”

 

“It would’ve been cool,” Makoto confessed.

 

Kisumi shrugged.

 

They started walking towards the lockers as they discussed what next week’s schedule would look like when—

 

“Oomph!” Makoto collided into someone, who was now on the floor, across from him.

 

“Oh, my god! I’m so sorry!” Makoto stood up franticly. “I should’ve paid more attention to where I was going.” He offered his hand to his victim. “Here, let me help you.”

 

The said victim took the offered hand without saying a word. Makoto was still clueless to who he was talking to. “Are you hurt? If you are I can take you to the hospital. I mean— ”

 

“Don’t fret,” Someone answered. Makoto turned to the voice that was now standing next to Kisumi, who was trying hard not to laugh.

 

“Haru’s at fault too. He wasn’t paying attention to where he was going.” The mysterious maroon hair man rolled those fire-red eyes in annoyance.

 

“Haru?” Makoto turned to his victim and came in contact with the most beautiful deep blue eyes he has ever met. And at that moment he felt like in a trance.

 

“I… I…” Makoto didn’t know what to say. It was as if those eyes were sucking the life out of him. But what Makoto didn’t know was that those deep blues were feeling the same about the emerald greens.

 

“Yes! Yes!” The red head broke the trance between them. “This is Haru and I am Rin.” Rin was irritated. He pulled Haru away from Makoto and headed towards the pool. “We have to set up before the rest of the team gets here.” He ruffled his hair with his free hand. “And we are already late as it is.” Haruka sneaked one last glanced towards Makoto as he was being pulled further and further away from him.

 

At that moment, Makoto felt himself being pulled in the opposite direction. “This swim club might be more interesting than I first thought,” Kisumi grinned.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If they are ooc I am sorry! I am trying to work on keeping them in character.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Comments/feedback are welcome. I'm not sure how long this may be though. Kudos are awesome too!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
